miradas  de  amor
by NOE chan1
Summary: uns historia de amor con algos cotratiempos e
1. Chapter 1

Hola esta va a ser mi primera historia espero que les guste

Uqe quede claro que ninguno de los personages me pertenece

CAPITULO#1

Era un gran dia y Mikan como siempre grito a todo pulmon al entrar a clase:

-BUENOS DIAAAAAAAAAAAS!-grito con una hermosa sonrisa en su bello rostro angelical la chica de 17 años de edad con una linda meida cola en su lindo cabello color xocolate.

Se dirigió dando saltitos a su asiento en la ultima fila al lado de Natsume Hiuga y su mejor amigo Ruka Nogi al que Mikan llamaba Ruka-piyon.

HOLA !-dijo la castaña mirándolos con una sonrisa como siempre, Natsume la ignoro como siempre pero su amigo Ruka le contesto:

-Hola Sakura-idjo el rubio de ojos azul diamante con un notable sonrrojo en sus megillas.

Hotaru Imai la mejor amiga de Mikan se dio cuenta del sonrrojo de Ruka esta sonrrio

-Te dije que me lammara smikan Ruka-piyon-dijo la inocente chica.

-C_C_Claro… Saku… digo Mikan-dijo el ribio tartamudeando y muy sonrrojado- por si no se dieron cuenta Ruka esta enamorado de mikan-

Natsume estaba en meido de esa conversación un poco celoso por como se llevaban esos dos aunque no lo hacia notar además Ruka era su mejor amigo el estaba con los audífonos-aunque escuchaba lo que le interasava- lellendo uno de sus mangas favoritos

Al empezar las clases todos calla ron y prestaron atención.

Natsume miraba de reojo a la hermosa Mikan a la cual le dava el sol y la hacia sentir mas hermosa todavía. Mikan lo volteo a ver i le dedico una sonrisa.

Tsss- fue lo único que hizo Natsume-

Al terminar las clases era hora de comer , y Mikan como siempre hiva a comer con Hotaru y Yu Tobita otro amigo de Mikan, cuando estaba a punto de entrar en la cafetería se encontraron con Ntsume y Ruka.

Quereis que comamos todos juntos? – dijo la inocente Mikan con una sonrisa.

Ruka no se lo podía creer su ¨amada¨Mikan le había invitado a comer hacia tiempo que soaba con eso.

Pero a punto de decir un ¨si¨volteo a ver a su amigo Natsume y lo miro como diciendo ¨po favor¨

Natsume capto esa mirada y dijo:

_Si quieres que comamamos con ellos no tienes porque pedirme permiso-dijo Natsume todo serio – escucharon dijo comamaoc o.o ¡- entraron ene la cafetería.

Entrara se dirigieron a la cocinera para ordenar la comida , Mikan pidió la primera.

-No tardes mucho floracitas- dijo sonriendo malicioso el de hojos carmesí.

JAJAJA muy gracioso- dijo la chica poniendo cachetes.

-I para tu información hoy no llevo florecitas son de gatitos anticuado esas me las puse hace dos semanas.

-Gracias por la información- dijo en tono de burla.

-Ahí..ouccc Naysume idiotaaaaaaaaaaaaa!. Dijo toda sorrojada la la hermosa chica.

-Jovencita que va a ordenar? – le pregunta sonriendo fingido la cocinera.

-A si si ja ja voy lo siento – dijo u poco avergonzada.

-Entonces que será – le dice amable la cocinera.

-Pues quiero… una hamburgesa con cebolla, tomate, lechuga patatas fritas y batido de chocolate por dentro con extra de kepchup mallonesa y mostaza.

-Estas segura? Le pregunta la cocinera sorprandida.

-Sip! –reponde Mikan toda inocente.

Todos voltearon a ver a Mikan como diciendo ¨madre mia mikan¨. Los demás solo pidieron una hamborguesa normal, al sentarse todos en una mesa empezaron a comer.

Ruka no paraba de mirar contemplador Mikan siñando despierto viendo como la hermosa criatura tenia Kepchup por todos sus hermosos labios , Ntsume contemplaba a Ruka con una mirada trisrte

PDV DE NATSUME

Natsume en que piensas esa tonta no merece la pena

Porque me pongo asi por la mirada de Ruka

No se que me esta pasando que es esto que siento en el pecho me molesba bastante -porque?- pensé-

Ella es una tonta, bruta, braguitas de gatitos, además es despistada, inocente amable y asquerosa.

Definitivamente no merece la pena ponerse asi por esa no se como Ruka le puede

Gustar esa en serio no lo entiendo.

Aunque sigo sin saber que es esta sentimiento que tengo cuando algún chico mira interesado a Mikan o cuan se la pasa con otro chico.

FIN DEL PDV.

Sonido del cel de Mikan.

-Bueno- decía con la boca llena sin que nadie la pidiera entender.

-Mikan soy Tomollo- dijo la voz de una vieja amiga de Mikan antes de que entrara en la academia alice a al que prometió proteger aunque le costara la vida.

-Tomollo que te pasa!- decía todo preocupada por el tono de voz de su amiga.

-Tiene sque venir rapudo! –dijo aun mas alterada Mikan-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- se ollo un grito estremecedor el cual Mikan sabia que benia de su amiga

-Tomollo Tomollo!- grita Mikan que sin esperar mas salió de la cafetería corrien hacia donde estaba Tomollo que por alguna razón Mikan sabia exactamente don de estaba su amiga.

-Mikan!que pasa-preguntan Ruka, Hotaru y Yu

Preocupados por la reacción de Mikan

Natsume no dijo nada y sigui comiendo como si nada aunque en el fondo tenia curiosidad o se preocupava por donde había hido Mikan.

ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO PORFA DEJENME SUS COMENTARIOS HASTA ES PROXIMO CAPITULO ADIOS.


	2. cap 2

HOLA ESTA ES LA CONTINUACION DE LA HISTORI ESPPERO QUE LES GUSTE PORFA DEJENME SUS COMENTARIOS Y AHORA DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO DE GAKUEN ALICE MIRADAS DE AMOR.

Capitulo#2Mikan no lo agás

ESTE CAP VA DEDICADO A LizZGuirl77

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR

-Tomollo Tomollo -grito Mikan preocupada por si querida amiga-

Salió corriendo de la cafetería hacia donde estaba su amiga que por

Alguna razón sabia exactamente donde estaba.

-Mikan!-gritaron Hotaru , Ruka y Yuu – Que pasa! –Natsume no volteo a verla siguió comiendo de su hamburguesa como si nada aunque en el fondo tenia curiosidad por saber a dónde Mikan se dirigí atan corriendo de preocupaba por ella.

PDV DE MIKAN

-Tomollo Tomollo- gritaba en mi mente súper alterada el corazón se

Me acelero estaba más que preocupada tenía miedo de lo que le

Pudieran hacer a mi amiga no sabía porque todos querían lastimarla y siempre la

Estaban intentando secuestrar pero eso no me importa la protegería costara lo que

Costara.

Me dirigía a ese valle donde sabía que mi amiga estaba a toda la velocidad que mis

Piernas me permitían i más pero lo difícil iba a ser salir de la academia sin ser vista

Alguien le estaba haciendo algo tenía que protegerla proteger a mi mejor amiga

Tomollo.

-Tomollo aguanta pronto llegare espérame- me decía a mi misma-

Mientras corría lo más rápido posible hacia la salida de la academia pero de pronto me encontraba frente a frente con una figura que me tapaba el paso vi a…

FIN DEL PDV

-Mian vio delante de ella a jinno-sensei

-Sakura Mikan! Que haces? Llevas solo un mes en la academia y ya te quieres ir no te lo permitiré- grito todo enfadado Jinno-sensei

Cuando Mikan pone una mirada seria y grita:

-KIRARA!-grito Mikan i de repente sale de entre los arbustos una gatita muy linda blanca con los ojos rojos y una pupila alargada con las orejas, las patitas y las puntas de las dos colas negras.

-JAJAJA!-se rio Jinno-sensei- que pretendes hacerme con eso- dijo muy seguro de sí mismo y con tono de burla.

Mikan miro a su gata con una mirada como diciendo ¨adelante¨ de repente una gran bola de fuego rodeo a Kirara y de una linda gatita paso a ser una pantera enorme con unos colmillos tipo dientes de sable (Si ven la serie de inuyasha sabrán como les digo se la recomiendo es muy buena)

- Lo siento pero no tengo tiempo para perderlo con usted debo hirme – dijo mikan montándose en el lomo da Kirara y yéndose lejos de la academia hacia ese valle protegido por un campo de fuerza.

Mientras con los demás en gakuen alice

-Donde se habrá ido mikan-chan tan corriendo me preocupa que sea algo malo-dijo anna

-No lo sé esa baka es impredecible-dijo Hotaru con un tono inexpresivo peor por dentro estaba preocupada por mikan

Natsume y Ruka caminaban un podo detrás de ellos los dos preocupados pero Natsume no lo hacía notar

Mientras con mikan

Mikan estaba llegando al valle que tenía una abarrera que le impedía pasar

-si creéis que una simple barrera me va a detener estáis muy equivocados-grito ella lanzando una flecha que fue rodeada por un brillo rosa y literalmente destrozo la barrera

Su amiga tomollo estaba rodeada de unos hombres trajeados con pistolas tenia heridas leves eso enfureció a mikan parece ser que llego justo a tiempo

-Tomollo ya estoy aquí no te preocupes –dijo Mikan poniéndose delante de tomollo

-Mikan ten cuidado-dijo su amiga preocupada

-No te preocupes ahora ve a esconderte-dijo mikan seria

-Tomollo corrió a esconderse los hombres intentaron perseguirla pero mikan se interpuso

-A donde creéis que vais-dijo mikan con una mirada asesina

Mikna empezó a pelear i la verdad era que mikan tenía más poderes de lo que aparentaba en gakuen alice poderes que ni eran precisamente alices

Mikan estaba exhausta eran demasiados y vio como uno atacaba a tomollo

-Desgraciados no toquéis a Tomolloooooooo!-grito mikan de su frente apareció una luz muy intensa

-Mikan no lo agás es peligroso-grito Tomollo pero ya era demasiado tarde la luz cubrió todo el lugar haciendo que los hombres desaparecieran

Mikna iba cayendo al suelo a medida que la luz desaparecía

-Mikam mikan –gritaba tomollo corriendo hacia un a herida i desmallada castaña la llevo a su casa para curarla ya que sabe que mikan no quería nunca bajo ningún concepto ir a un hospital por eso tomollo dio un curso de medicina para poder curar a su amiga sin necesidad de médicos

Tres días después en gakuen alice

-Me pregunto dónde estará Mikna –dijo ruka triste

-No me importa donde este o deje de estar esa idiota-dijo natsume aun que el también estaba preocupado

Natsume te agradecería que no hablaras así de miman delante de mikan-dijo ruka serio

BUENO AQUÍ LES HE DEJADO MI SIGUIENTE CAP SIENTO LA DEMORA PERO ESQUE NO ME VENIA LA INSPIRACION POR ESO SI EN SUS REVIEWS ME DEJAN ALGUNA IDEA SE LOS AGRADEDERE

ADIOS


End file.
